


Arguments of Passion

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: When Elizabeth and Edward argue it ends in passion





	Arguments of Passion

His back slammed against the wall, shirt ripped, her lips attacking his chest, his stomach as her hands attacking the strings of his breeches desperately. Her hands hit skin, mouth moving south. His head threw back, lips parted. “Fuck.” 

**

She slapped him. “Swine, in sufferable, arrogant swine.” He laughed, she frowned. “It’s not funny.” He laughed harder. “Edward!” 

“No, no it isn’t. You believe me arrogant, when you ignore your own, and your family’s arrogance.”

“My own arrogance?” She scoffed. 

“You think I would seriously have considered Anthony as a suitable suitor for Mary of Burgundy? Homestly?”

“I thought you may at least have humoured me.”

He nodded. “Very well.” Edward seated himself on the bed. “Yes, dear, Anthony would be a perfect match for Mary of Burgundy. Handsome, educated and yet, I feel Mary would reject him.” 

“You’re an insufferable.”

**

He groaned, wincing as her nails dug in, drawing blood. She moved, grinding against him, his eyes closed, mouth open. His body shuddered in painful delight. “God.” His whispered, half panting. Her nails dug in again, causing him to cry out, moaning as her tongue licked blood. 

**

“And Thomas.” Edward spoke. “He is becoming a pain in my arse.” 

“And yet he is a pain you must deal with.” She snapped. “Because he shares your whores you object.”

“Because he won’t leave Jane alone.” Elizabeth shrugged. “Oh you surely cannot be so heartless.”

“I do not care about your doxy, and I care about your son.”

“Well you speak to him, or I will.” 

“Very well.” She charged from the room. 

**  
“Beth.” Her hands were around his back scratching as he thrust. His eyes closed, head against her breast. His body shook heavily, muscles tensed before he closed his eyes, stilling his movements before his lips attacked her breasts. 

**

Elizabeth was followed by Thomas Grey. “Explain why I have been dragged here.” The marquess demanded. 

“You don’t get to speak to me like that.” Thomas looked away. Looking back sharply as Edward whispered toward Elizabeth. “And I am the one who is arrogant? I should slap him stupid if I thought him capable of learning.” Elizabeth raised her hand. “You’ll leave Jane alone, do you hear me? Next time, I might not still my hand from slapping you.” 

“If that if your wish, your grace.” The last words were laced with sarcasm. 

“Thomas.” Elizabeth snapped. “Get out.” The young marquess looked irked, but he did not say a word against them as he turned suddenly on his heels and left. “Happier now?” 

“No.” Edward spoke, sulkily. 

“Don’t sulk. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Being a bitch doesn’t suit you.” Her eyes changed she saw, as she ran at him, hands ok his shoulders, she pushed him back against the wall.


End file.
